How I Met Your Mother - Nalu Version
by prefelct
Summary: Gadis cantik ini bekerja sebagai seorang perawat di Magnolia Magna Hospital. Lelaki bengal ini mengisi waktu luang sebagai free style fighter bayaran dan bekerja di sebuah klub sebagai bartender. Sebuah taruhan konyol membawa mereka ke dalam suatu pertemuan.
1. Chapter 1

**How I Met Your Mother**

**3****rd**** Fanfic**

**Summary : Gadis cantik ini bekerja sebagai seorang perawat di Magnolia Magna Hospital. Lelaki bengal ini mengisi waktu luang sebagai free style fighter bayaran dan bekerja di sebuah klub sebagai bartender. Sebuah taruhan konyol membawa mereka ke dalam suatu pertemuan. **

**Disclaimer : Ane ga bakal pernah bisa jadi pemilik Fairy Tail… Hukkzzz..TT^TT. Hanya Opa Hiro Mashima yang bisaaa….TT^TT**

**RnR! FnF! Xixixi….**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Please Welcome! The Hell-Bringer…. CONNO….R LEXX..FILIA!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Connoooor!""

"Connor! Connor! Connor!"

"Yeaaahhh!"

"Kyaa! I Love you Connor!"

"Gah… berisik banget.." bisik Connor dari balik panggung. Dengan enggan, ia mengancingkan kerah military-jacket kesayangannya yang menutupi wajahnya hingga hanya terlihat mata dan sebagian batang hidungnya. Postur tubuhnya yang kekar dan berotot, tercetak dengan jelas di balik jaketnya. Black military cargo pants membuatnya postur tubuhnya terlihat lebih tinggi. Black combat boots membuat penampilannya seakan mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sentuhan terakhir yang menjadi favoritnya adalah black fingerless glove yang disertai dengan aksen cincin metalik di bagian pergelangan tangan. Rambut spikey yang berwarna vivid tangerine (**Me : ** find it by #ffa089), memberi warna tersendiri dari keseluruhan penampilannya.

"Here we go.." ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Seringai sinis menghiasi wajahnya, menampakkan gigi taringnya yang berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan. Dengan angkuh, ia melangkah keluar dari balik tirai menuju main-stage yang disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari penonton stadion. Para gadis menjerit-jeritkan namanya dengan imbuhan 'I love you'. Para lelaki menyerukan julukannya yang mengintimidasi.

The Hell-Bringer.

Connor membuka kedua tangannya ke samping dan membusungkan dadanya. Matanya yang tajam melihat ke arah kamera, memperlihatkan secara jelas di layar utama, matanya yang berwarna olivine (**Me : ** find it by #9ab973) memandang dengan tajam dan ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan gaya yang menggoda. Kontan semua gadis yang ada di stadion menjerit-jerit 2x lipat lebih histeris dari sebelumnya.

_'Bahkan belum mulai aja, kuping gue udah tuli rasanya…' _ pikir Connor.

"Connor… Connor… Connor… bocah legendaris pembius wanita. Are you ready to open the hell gate?" tanya MC tersebut. Suasana sunyi sepi menunggu jawaban dari bocah legendaris itu.

"What are you waiting for?" jawabnya dengan seringai yang tersembunyi. Stadion bergemuruh mendengar jawabannya. Terdengar sorak-sorai yang menyerukan namanya dari tiap sudut. MC itu tersenyum lebar dan memanggil lawan mainnya yang cukup tangguh.

"Hello, kitty!" seru lawan Connor. Ia memiliki postur 2x lebih besar dan berotot dibandingkan Connor. Mendengar julukan yang diberikan kepadanya, telinga Connor memanas dan ia segera mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hello juga, Tutu-boy." Desisnya. 'Tutu-boy' menggeram kesal mendengar balasan dari bocah ingusan di depannya. Rumbai-rumbai yang mengelilingi celananya bergoyang ke sana kemari seirama dengan pergerakannya. Melihat itu, Connor tertawa kecil dan mengagumi dirinya sendiri dalam hal memberikan julukan.

_'Nggak salah kalau gue kasih dia nama Tutu-boy..' _Suara MC memecah konsentrasi mereka berdua yang sedang sibuk dengan adu-melirik yang sebenarnya membuat mata mereka pegal.

"Apa yang kita tunggu?! Let's see the heaven's doom! Ready?!"

"Yo!" jawab 'Tutu-boy' dengan suara beratnya.

"I miss my hell!" jawab Connor dengan suara menggoda. Stadion kembali bergemuruh dan mulai terbagi dalam 2 kubu. Kubu pecinta Connor dan kubu pecinta 'Tutu-boy'. Dentang bel yang nyaring menandakan permainan dimulai. Sebuah timer raksasa di samping layar utama menandakan waktu tersisa 4 menit 53 detik dan terus berjalan mundur.

"Haarrgh!" 'Tutu-boy' menggeram dengan keras dan mulai menyerang Connor dengan kepalan tinju yang mengarah langsung ke wajah tampan Connor. Seringai sinis menghiasi wajahnya. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat menepis kepalan tinju tersebut. Secepat kilat ia menyikut wajah 'Tutu-boy' dengan siku kanannya, tepat di leher dan berlanjut dengan amat cepat ke dagu dan membuat kepala 'Tutu-boy' mendongak ke atas.

"Argh!" melihat ada peluang, tangan Connor dengan cepat merengkuh leher 'Tutu-boy' dan menariknya sekuat tenaga menuju lututnya yang sudah bersiap menghajar wajah pria itu. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung 'Tutu-boy' dan membuatnya tersungkur. Melihat keadaan lawannya yang tak berkutik, Connor berjalan menjauh dan mengambil posisi siaga. Ia tidak terlalu suka untuk langsung menghabisi lawannya yang sedang dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Ia ingin memberikan kesempatan bagi lawannya untuk bermain-main dengannya. Setidaknya sebelum ia memberikan lawan mainnya sebuah 'hell'.

'Tutu-boy' berdiri di atas dua kakinya dan meludah ke arah samping panggung. Ia melompat langsung menuju Connor dan berhasil merengkuh tubuh bocah itu. Connor yang merasa sesak nafas akibat rengkuhan yang sanggup membuat tulang rusuknya remuk, langsung menginjak kaki 'Tutu-boy' dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala pria tersebut. Dengan cepat mereka berdua mundur dan mengambil langkah seribu dan bersalto di udara. Kaki mereka saling beradu dalam adu tendang di udara. Beberapa tendangan dari 'Tutu-boy' sukses mendarat di dada, kepala, dan kaki cowok itu. Tidak ingin terkalahkan, Connor dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dan langsing, memanfaatkan kelenturan tubuhnya untuk memutar posisi mereka berdua. Dengan demikian, 'Tutu-boy' berada di bawah Connor yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang. Tubuh Connor tegak dengan kepala mengarah ke bawah dan menghadap 'Tutu-boy'. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia menekuk tubuhnya dan menghantamkan lututnya ke dada 'Tutu-boy' berharap memberikan efek syok yang akan membuat pernafasannya terhenti sementara.

Tangannya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang dilihatnya. Ia mencengekram kerah 'Tutu-boy' dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya, ia membanting tubuh gempal tersebut langsung ke arena tanding yang keras. Connor mendarat dengan mulus di samping 'Tutu-boy' yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Kitty.. gue ga akan sekalipun melepaskan lo!" pekik 'Tutu-boy' yang saat ini sudah berdiri dengan tegak dan dalam sekejap mata merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjegal Connor. Sebelum tubuhnya terbanting di atas arena yang keras, ia menapakkan kedua tangannya di lantai, menarik berat tubuhnya dengan otot perutnya, dan dengan dorongan yang keras dari kedua tangannya, ia melontarkan kedua kakinya ke udara dan sukses berdiri kembali dengan tegak.

Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Di wajahnya terdapat banyak bercak darah yang dihasilkan oleh lawannya. Mata olivine milik Connor melirik ke timer raksasa yang saat ini menyisakan waktu 58 detik.

"Waktunya menemui hellgate, 'Tutu-boy'," bisiknya.

Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping tubuhnya lalu mengatupkannya di depan dadanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, tenang, dan lembut layaknya taichi, ia membuka kedua tangannya lagi dan mengisyaratkan 'Tutu-boy' untuk bergerak maju.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, 'Tutu-boy' melompat maju. Tanpa diduga, Connor bergerak menghadap samping dan merendahkan tubuhnya. Kakinya membuka lebar dan dengan gerakan seringan bulu, ia menyingkir dan melakukan suatu gerakan seperti breakdance.

Ia menyelinap di bawah tubuh 'Tutu-boy' yang sedikit lagi akan mencium lantai, lalu dengan cepat ia berputar di atas lantai, menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Dengan gerakan yang mengejutkan, ia menghentakkan badannya ke atas dengan kaki yang mengarah langsung ke wajah 'Tutu-boy'. Tangannya memompa seluruh tubuhnya ke atas, memberikan dorongan maksimal untuk melakukan tendangan maut. Kedua kakinya melakukan kontak langsung dengan wajah dan dada pria malang itu, membuatnya kembali mengudara.

Setelah mendarat, Connor dengan cepat berlari dan memanjat pagar pembatas arena dan bersalto ke tubuh yang sedang mengudara di depannya. Kakinya melakukan Roundhouse-kick. Tidak hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali dari posisi berbeda. Tubuhnya seakan memiliki sayap tak terlihat yang sanggup membawanya dengan cepat ke posisi yang berbeda di udara.

Timer raksasa menunjukkan waktu kurang dari 15 detik. Connor mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mencengkeram kerah 'Tutu-boy', memutar-mutar tubuhnya dan membanting tubuh pria itu ke lantai yang dingin di bawahnya.

-BUMM!- debu-debu beterbangan menghalau kamera yang tengah menyorot arena pertandingan. Suasana begitu sepi, penonton menahan nafas mereka menunggu sesuatu terjadi di arena. Dentang bel berbunyi sebanyak 5x. MC perlahan bergerak maju mendekati arena dengan seorang kameraman.

"Well.."

Sedikit demi sedikit, debu menghilang dan yang tampak di layar adalah…

Connor duduk di atas tubuh 'Tutu-boy' yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya menunduk. Menyadari kehadiran MC, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka kancing jaket yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dengan penuh percaya diri, ia berdiri dan menampakkan wajahnya secara langsung di depan kamera, membuat penonton histeris bukan main. Seringai lebar terukir di wajahnya yang lelah.

"That's hell for you." Ucap Connor ditutup dengan senyuman maut yang lagi-lagi membuat penonton histeris.

Pukul 11.30 malam…

Ia berjingkat-jingkat di halaman rumah yang cukup luas tersebut. Dengan amat sangat perlahan, ia membuka pintu utama dengan sebuah pin yang menyerupai kawat. Setelah berhasil membuka, ia melepaskan sepatunya dan memasuki lobi rumah lalu menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya dengan sangat perlahan. Setelah melihat situasi, ia berjingkat-jingkat ke rak sepatu di sisi sebelah kirinya dan meletakkan sepatunya dengan hening. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, ia berjingkat-jingkat kembali menyeberangi ruang tamu yang gelap menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai ini dengan lantai di atasnya, lantai tempat kamarnya berada.

"Connor Lexxfilia Dragneel" ia tercekat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada itu. Dengan suara itu. Apalagi dengan menyebutkan namanya dengan selengkap itu. Langkahnya terhenti. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan seorang pria berambut pink. Pria itu duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya.

"H-hai Pa-Pap…i?"

"Come and sit." Suaranya tegas dan Connor tahu, jika ia membantahnya, Papi tercintanya akan melapor ke Maminya dan hell yang menjadi trademarknya, tidak akan ada apa-apanya dibandingkan hell milik Maminya. Ia dengan patuh dan kikuk berjalan lalu duduk di depan Pria itu.

"Kamu nggak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi dari Papi kalau kamu ikut acara tanding freestyle fighter." Connor dengan gugup menelan ludah.

_'Gimana caranya Papi bisa tahu…. Mati gue…'_

"Gelagatmu sama seperti Papi, kalau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Beritahu, sudah berapa lama kamu ikut acara itu?"

"3 bulan, Pi.."

"Geez… harusnya Mami udah kutuk kamu jadi batu kaya Malinkundang kalau tahu kamu berbohong. Hmm.. berhubung besok hari libur dan Mami masih membantu Tacik Erza di Clover Town, Papi akan ceritakan sesuatu dan ini penting buat kamu. Ngerti?" Connor dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sana, mandi." Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, ia sudah siap dengan segelas cokelat panas di tangannya.

"Well.. Connor.." dan mengalirlah cerita yang sanggup membuat Connor tercekat berkali-kali.

"Beneran, Pi?" tanya Connor dengan mata membulat.

"Yeah.. That's how i met your mother.."

* * *

**Tadaaa…! Finish!**

**Hahaha… menulis fic ini bikin ane jadi gila… beberapa adegan di dalam fic ini bahkan ane praktekkin…=_=**

**Tapi, semoga adegan battlenya nggak terlihat amatiran, menyedihkan, atau bahkan jelek..huaaa..**

**Ini pertama kalinya ane nulis adegan battle di fic. Tapi semoga kalian bisa memaafkan ane…TT^TT**

**RnR please… ane butuh banget.. dan jangan lupa FnF!**

**Trims…:D**

**Matursuwun…:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**StingyBee : **haaiii maafkan ane baru kali ini update chappi 2! Maafkan diriku…TT_TT. Owh iya dong, Connor hot . tangerine karena itu hasil perpaduan warna rambut paling mendekati kalau Lucy dan Natsu beneran punya anak. Hihih… Enjoy!

**Erin-chan : ** Yuppi, ini versi Nalunya…:D mungkin pusing karena adegan berantemnya? Hahah… soal taruhan, nanti ane pikirkan lebih dalam.. hahah. Ugh, Connor ya? Belum sempat bikin sketsa wajahnya… :( Gomen… tinju? Sama temen yang jago hal begituan… ahhaha Enjoy y nak! Nee, jangan lupa berkunjung ke "Because you Are Here". It's StiCy. Hope you like it!

**Karinalu :** Hai! Salam kenal! Maav y baru sekian lama update! Proyek kuliah menggila membuat jadi tertunda plus writer's block soplak..hihii.. Enjoy ya! Nee, jangan lupa berkunjung ke "Because you Are Here". It's StiCy. Hope you like it!

**SSAPHIRA : ** Hai! Salam kenal! Tengkyu-tengkyu! Maaf terlambat banget updatenya! Semoga ente enjoy dengan chappi ini! :D Nee, jangan lupa berkunjung ke "Because you Are Here". It's StiCy. Hope you like it!

**Hida-chan : **Salam kenal juga! Iaa Connor jagoan kaya bapaknya.. hihihi… iaa maaf ya update telat…T_T. enjoy! Nee, jangan lupa berkunjung ke "Because you Are Here". It's StiCy. Hope you like it!

**Nnatsuki : ** Iya kece dung..hahha… uhm.. Kayanya, sementara Connor jadi anak tunggal dulu de, kasian Lucy, ngurus Natsu dan Connor aja susah, apalagi nambah momongan. Hahaha Enjoy! Nee, jangan lupa berkunjung ke "Because you Are Here". It's StiCy. Hope you like it!

**Connor Brown : ** Hello again Connor! Yes! I just like it! "Connor" sounds cool and sexy! Hahaha XD. Hope you like it! Btw, read my new one-shot story "Because you Are Here". It's StiCy. Hope you like it!

* * *

**The 1st Encounter**

* * *

**Reminder**

"Well.. Connor.." dan mengalirlah cerita yang sanggup membuat Connor tercekat berkali-kali.

"Beneran, Pi?" tanya Connor dengan mata membulat.

"Yeah.. That's how i met your mother.."

* * *

"Sus, beri saya kapas."

"Baik, Dok."

"Periksa kadar tekanan darahnya."

"Stabil, 120/82."

"Saya butuh _Curve Kelly."_

"Dok! Ada peningkatan tekanan darah ke jantung!"

"Pendarahan terjadi!"

"Kapas! Sus, selangnya!"

"Baik, Dok!"

"Siapkan prosedur transfusi darah. Cepat, cepat!"

"Cek nadi."

"78 dan kondisinya mulai stabil, Dok."

"Pendarahan bisa diatasi."

"Operasi bisa dilanjutkan."

1 jam kemudian…

"Kerja bagus, mari kita berdoa supaya pasien bisa segera membaik. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

"Ya, Dok."

"Ya Tuhan." Gumam salah seorang perawat. Ia melepas masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan penutup rambut yang membungkus kepalanya selama proses operasi berjalan.

"Kenapa? Kok kayanya stres banget?" tanya seorang perawat.

"Uhm… entahlah. Aku selalu grogi setiap kali terjadi pendarahan selama proses operasi." Perawat tersebut tersenyum simpul dan menepuk bahu ringkuh teman mungilnya.

"Lucy, jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Lihat, kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan sangat bagus di dalam."

"Kau berlebihan, Teteh Bisca. Aku gugup sekali di dalam." Perawat bernama Bisca itupun tersenyum dan tertawa ringan.

"Kau terlalu memikirkan banyak hal, sayang…" celetuk suara feminin lainnya. Lucy menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang perawat berpostur tinggi dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang diikat dengan model kepang menyamping. Lucy tersenyum melihat sosok itu.

"Tacik Erza, mungkin kau benar. Oh, humm, kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah harusnya kau berjaga di UGD hari ini?" Pemilik rambut merah itu tersenyum penuh arti dan segera menarik tangan Lucy dan membawanya pergi, meninggalkan Teteh Bisca yang kebingungan dengan aksi tiba-tiba dari Tacik Erza.

"Err… Tacik, kita mau kemana?" seru Lucy dengan panik. Kakinya terpaksa mengikuti irama kaki Tacik yang mengayun cepat. Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti dan Lucy hanya bisa terperangah melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"U-UGD? Kenapa aku dibawa ke sini? Aku 'kan se-"

"Psst! Aku punya hiburan yang menyenangkan untukmu." Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lucy merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat senyuman penuh arti dan kedipan mata yang ganjil dari Tacik. Perlahan mereka memasuki UGD dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang cowok yang merengek-rengek dari balik bilik yang tertutup tirai, di sudut ruangan.

"… Nggak! Nggak mau! Gue nggak mau sama dia! SEREM!" sesaat setelah cowok itu menyerukan keluhannya, tirai tersibak dan menampakkan 2 sosok makhluk cantik yang membuat cowok itu panas dingin.

"Siapa yang SEREM?" tanya sosok yang berpostur tinggi. Cowok itu panik dan memandang dengan tatapan memelas ke arah sosok mungil di sebelah sosok yang membuatnya merinding.

"Eh, sudah hentikan. Dia ini pasien, jangan kau takut-takuti."

"Kalau begitu, kau yang urus ya. Sebelum dia benar-benar kolaps." Jawab sosok itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan seorang perawat lainnya.

"Pergilah, aku bisa mengatasi pasien ini. Terima kasih." Sosok itu tersenyum simpul. Perawat tersebut kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menutup tirai sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei, bisakah anda bersikap sopan? Sedikit lebih tenang, akan membantu."

"Ah,.. euh.. te-terima kasih, udah nolong gue…" jawab cowok itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Omong-omong, namamu?"

"Natsu.. Natsu Dragneel." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Oke Mr. Natsu. Aku Lucy. Aku akan coba membantumu."

"Jangan panggil gue Mister. Panggil aja Natsu." Lucy mengangguk dan kemudian mulai menyiapkan beberapa peralatan dan perlengkapan medis.

"Apa yang anda lakukan sampai mendapatkan luka-luka seperti ini?" tanya Lucy. Matanya dengan seksama memeriksa beberapa luka terbuka yang ada di wajah Natsu dan mulai membersihkan noda darah yang melekat di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Natsu meringis menahan sakit saat Lucy membersihkan lukanya.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan!"

"Aku mencoba dengan lembut. Bisakah kau sabar sedikit?"

"Geez.. iya, iya." Jawab Natsu dengan wajah masam.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Tukas Lucy.

"Oh, ya. Gue ikut acara _free style fighter_ untuk uang." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar. Lucy menatap wajah di depannya dan tanpa disadarinya, wajahnya merona merah.

"Sus, lo… demam?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah khawatir. Ia mendekat dan Lucy langsung kalap saat menyadari wajah Natsu hanya berjarak sekitar 10 cm dari wajahnya.

_'Lucy! Apa yang kamu pikirkan! Kenapa kamu bisa panik seperti ini hanya karena melihat senyumannya?!'_

"Ah! Ng-nggak! A-aku… yah! Aku sedikit demam! Tapi, tidak apa. Ini Rumah Sakit dan aku bisa mengobati diriku dengan cepat." Jawab Lucy dengan terbata-bata. Natsu mengangguk pelan dan kemudian kembali diam.

"Sudah selesai. Aku rasa, semua lukamu akan cepat membaik." Mendengar itu, Natsu segera bangkit duduk dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Lucy sempat mencuri pandang dan terpukau dengan otot dada dan tangan Natsu yang terlatih. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya dan menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Sus-"

"Panggil aku Lucy. Aku rasa kita seumuran. Jadi panggil aku dengan Lucy." Potong Lucy dengan cepat.

"Ah, oke… Lucy. Terima kasih." Jawabnya dengan senyuman maut. Lucy merasakan bahwa jiwanya ingin sekali menjerit-jerit saat melihat Natsu tersenyum. Baru kali ini, ada seorang cowok yang berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah. Cowok berambut _pink _itu dengan cekatan melompat turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar. Ia baru menyibak separuh tirai saat sesuatu melintas di dalam benaknya dan dengan cepat ia membalik badannya, berhadapan langsung dengan Lucy.

"Lucy, gue sedang berpikir… Uhm, jam berapa lo pulang kerja?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Uh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Lucy. Ia tidak habis pikir, seorang asing, yang belum pernah dikenalnya, tiba-tiba menanyakan jadwal kerjanya. Mungkinkah?

"Yeah.. lo jam berapa selesai kerja? Gue cuma ingin tahu jadwal lo kerja, jadi lain kali, kalo gue terpaksa masuk Rumah Sakit, gue bisa minta lo yang rawat gue!" mendengar jawaban Natsu yang spontan itu, angan-angan dan khayalan Lucy buyar seketika. Ia ber_sweatdrop_-ria mendengar jawaban spontan nan aneh itu.

"Ke-kenapa? Anda gila atau apa ya? Sakit kok dijadwal." Jawab Lucy dengan sinis.

_'Serius? Niat banget sakit. Ini orang jangan-jangan maniak deh. Hiiiii…'_ batin Lucy yang bergidik ngeri. Mendengar jawaban Lucy yang sinis, cowok itu cepat-cepat beralasan.

"Gue takut sama teman lo yang rambutnya merah itu. Belum apa-apa, dia udah maen paksa gue buat buka celana. Dia bilang, gue perlu mendapatkan suntikan penenang." Jawabnya sambil meringis. Bukan niatnya untuk masuk rumah sakit, tapi ia benar-benar ketakutan dengan keganasan Tacik Erza dalam menangani pasien.

"Eh?" Lucy benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jawaban yang jauh lebih tidak masuk akal. Rambut merah, pasti Tacik Erza. Tapi, main paksa untuk buka celana? Dan… apa? Suntikan penenang? Segala macam pikiran berputar-putar di kepala Lucy dan dengan desahan panjang, ia menepuk dahinya dengan keras.

_'Yeah… Aku lupa. Siapapun yang masuk UGD harus merasakan obat penenang milik Tacik Erza. Terutama saat ia harus berhadapan dengan pasien berisik macam Natsu…'_

"Ah, mengenai hal itu, aku minta maaf. Itu cara temanku memperlakukan pasien." Perasaan bersalah meliputinya, saat mendapatkan komplain dari seorang pasien yang ketakutan dengan tata cara Tacik Erza menangani pasien.

"_Creepy…_ gue yakin, seandainya ia punya pacar, pacarnya bakal mati gara-gara overdosis obat penenang. Dia persis banget kaya Godzilla berbaju zirah dan berbulu merah dan menyemburkan asap beracun yang bikin orang pingsan di tempat dan bakal kentut kesan kemari biar nggak ada yang nyentuh pacarnya walapun cuma upilnya!" Mendengar itu, Lucy tertawa cekikikan. Terbayang, betapa malangnya Bang Jellal jika harus merasakan suntikan obat penenang setiap kali Tacik Erza marah dan membayangkan Tacik sebagai Godzilla membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Uhm… Natsu? Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Lucy dengan mimik wajah prihatin, Petarung jalanan itu mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya?"

"Uhm… berdoa dulu ya sebelum pulang." Bisik Lucy dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi penuh keprihatinan. Lagi-lagi cowok itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya tanpa mengetahui arti sebenarnya dari peringatan Lucy. Suster berambut pirang itu cepat-cepat membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu bergegas meninggalkan Natsu seorang diri. Melihat tingkah gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya, Natsu hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya dan berbalik. Tepat saat ia berbalik, matanya membulat lebar seakaan ingin melompat keluar. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya segera membaca berbagai macam ayat suci dan segala doa-doa dari berbagai macam agama, yang kiranya mampu menyelamatkannya saat ini. Mulutnya komat-kamit, matanya dipejamkan rapat-rapat, sekali-kali mengintip, keringat dingin bercucuran dan menganak sungai, tangannya dikatupkan rapat-rapat di depan dadanya.

Di depannya berdirilah seekor Godzilla setinggi dirinya mengenakan baju zirah yang memiliki bulu merah dan menguarkan asap beracun berwarna jingga yang sanggup membuat Natsu kelimpungan. Kemudian penampakan Godzilla itu melakukan hal yang tidak terduga, ia mengupil, meyentuhkannya pada kulit Natsu, dan setelah itu melompat-lompat seperti orang kesurupan dan mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, kentut.

"Nee… ini yang kau minta 'kan? Bocah tengik penjaja upil?!" tanya Godzilla itu dengan suara yang mengancam. Staff UGD yang berada di dalam, segera berlarian keluar berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Godzilla jadi-jadian itu, meninggalkan Natsu seorang diri dengan Godzilla itu.

"Nyaaa... Seseorang… TOLONG GUE! KYAAAA!" pekik Natsu sekencang-kencangnya, sebelum suaranya hilang ditelan – kau tahu siapa –. Bahkan Kepala Rumah Sakit pun tahu, jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan 'Jendral Godzilla', jika nyawamu tidaklah sebanyak nyawa kucing.

Pukul 8 malam…

"Gue… nggak… akan… mau… masuk… UGD… lagi… Gue… nggak… akan… mau… masuk… UGD… lagi… Gue…" Lucy terpaksa menahan emosinya yang tengah membuncah ruah, setelah selama 30 menit, ia mendengarkan Natsu menggumamkan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Natsu, bisakah kau diam?" tanya Lucy dengan nada jengkel. Cowok itu terdiam sesaat, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bibirnya gemetar, mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan yang menjengkelkan, lalu kembali mengulangi kalimat menjengkelkan itu lagi.

"Natsu, untuk ke-7 kalinya, bisakah kau diam? Atau perlukah kupanggilkan Suster Erza untuk membuatmu diam?" tukas Lucy yang kali ini benar-benar sudah habis kesabarannya. Mendengar nama Godzilla jejadian yang sukses membuatnya babak belur, Natsu segera meringkuk di kaki jenjang Lucy sambil meraung-raung histeris.

"Jangan! Jangan! Tolong gue! Ampun! Gue masih mau beranak cucu…" rengek Natsu yang sudah banjir air mata. Gadis cantik itu menghela nafas panjang dan segera menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya demi melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Natsu.

"Diam kalau gitu! Aku menyembunyikanmu supaya nggak ada lagi aksi _Bollywood_ antara kau dengan Suster Erza. Bereskan bawaanmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Natsu." Ujar Lucy yang tengah membereskan buku catatan dan arsip-arsip penting milik pasien sebelum beranjak pulang. 15 menit kemudian, Natsu dan Lucy sudah berada di luar Rumah Sakit.

"Kita mampir ke apartemenku dulu, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku bereskan sebelum engantarmu pulang." Natsu hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak mampu lagi berargumen dengan Lucy. Semua hajaran Tacik Erza, membuat tubuhnya terasa ngilu di sana-sini. Dalam waktu 10 menit, mereka sudah tiba di apartemen mungil Lucy.

"Luce, gue lapeerr…. Minta makan dong…" rengek Natsu yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di sofa empuk gadis itu.

"Che, udah bikin ribut, manggil nama orang seenak jidat, sekarang minta makan, besok ini apartemen dibeli juga sama dia," gumam Lucy dengan kesal.

"Eh, lo ngomong apa Luce?"

"Eh, eng-enggak kok. Nggak ada apa-apa!"sahut Lucy dengan cepat. Ia tidak menyangka segala macam protesnya sedari tadi terdengar oleh Natsu. Cepat-cepat ia memasuki dapur dan membongkar isi kulkas, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dimasak dengan cepat dan cukup untuk mereka berdua sebagai makan malam.

Selagi memasak, Lucy melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di samping kabinet dan seketika matanya terbelalak. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih 15! Sudah terlalu malam untuknya mengantar Natsu pulang. Ia tahu Natsu seorang cowok jantan apalagi peserta sebuah pertandingan semacam gulat, yang pasti bisa membela diri jika ada ancaman, tapi dengan luka-luka yang disebabkan oleh Tacik Erza, membuat Lucy ragu untuk membiarkannya pulang sendiri.

"Natsu, makan malam sudah siap. Kemarilah." Panggil Lucy dari dalam dapur. Pemuda berambut _pink _itu langsung melonjak gembira dan secepat kilat, duduk dengan manis di ruang makan. Tak lama kemudian, Lucy membawa makan malam mereka dan menikmatinya dalam diam.

"Uhm… ini sudah terlanjur malam, aku rasa aku nggak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Yeah, yeah, aku tahu kau jagoan, tapi aku khawatir melihat keadaanmu setelah kejadian menghebohkan tadi." Kata Lucy sambil mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuknya.

"Owh," pemuda itu menelan bulat-bulat makanannya dan memasang senyum malu-malu. "Maaf ya Luce, gue jadi ngerepotin lo. Sejujurnya, gue juga nggak sanggup kalau harus pulang dalam kondisi gini. Encok pegel linu badan gue." Lanjutnya sambil meringis.

"Tidurlah di sini. Kau bisa menggunakan sofa." Tukas Lucy dengan polos. Sesaat kemudian, wajah Lucy memerah setelah menyadari perkataannya.

_'Orang gilaaa… baru juga hari ini ketemu dan kenal, aku udah langsung ngajak dia nginep di sini?! Ada yang salah dengan otak kinclongmu, nak… Tapi, sehari ini dia selalu bersikap baik padaku. Aku rasa nggak jadi masalah. Hanya 1 malam… huft…' _tanpa sadar, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang dan tersadar kembali dari rentetan pemikirannya saat mendengar Natsu tertawa kecil.

"Makasih! Oya, gue udah selesai makan! Makasi buat makan malamnya!" seru Natsu seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari menuju sofa lalu merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah menjerit-jerit meminta istirahat. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Natsu. Setelah membereskan meja makan dan bersih-bersih, Lucy segera berganti pakaian dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum berangkat tidur.

Malam itu cukup dingin, menggunakan selimut saja tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Lucy tidur dengan gelisah, mencari posisi terbaik yang bisa memberinya kehangatan. Seteah beberapa kali berganti posisi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan besar berasa di sampingnya, memeluknya dan hal ini membuat Lucy merasa nyaman dan aman. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera meringkuk ke sumber kehangatan itu dan dengan cepat terbawa ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**Tadaa! Finish!**

**Butuh waktu lama untuk nyelesaikan chappi ini, apalagi dengan segala kebuntuan ide yang melanda dan tugas kuliah seabreg!**

**Ugh! Maafkan keterlambatan ane ya… semoga 2 cerita yang lain, bisa ane selesaikan secepat mungkin..**

**Oia, bagi Sticy lover jangan lupa ****berkunjung ke "Because you Are Here".One-shot dan cukup sweet!**

**Mungkin yang bosen dengan Nalu bisa tengok-tengok?#dikeplak Nalu-shipper..TT_TT**

**Yosh, sampai di sini dulu.. XD**

**Matursuwun… :3**


End file.
